A simple new method has been discovered for the stereospecific functionalization of aromatic amines. We plan to carry out a detailed study of the scope to this reaction. In particular, we plan to apply our synthetic process to the stereospecific substitution of simple derivatives of aromatic amines and to the alkylation of polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons. Preliminary results indicate that our process can be used as a one step synthesis of indoles and oxindoles. We plan to investigate the use of this aspect of our process in detail for the synthesis of substituted indoles and indole alkaloids. We also plan to apply our new method of aromatic substitution to the synthesis of new polyheterocyclic aromatic systems.